Pinkie's Memories
by PalleteRider
Summary: My first attempt on a sad fic. "And that's how Equestria was made!" That's what she told the CMC. But, that's what she had to do. There's more behind those words, one she wanted to forget...  one-shot


**PINKIE'S MEMORIES**

Talk about a great party! Everypony was having so much fun. But it was time to call it a day. For a moment there, I really wanted to ask them whether they wanted to stay around longer and keep on partying, but I saw that they were all pooped out. I waved a hoof goodbye as I saw them leave the sweets shop. Soon afterwards, I closed the door and the entire shop. Mr and Mrs Cake went away for a few days, so they left me in charge. Nopony can run a shop alone, so I asked my friends to help! I love my friends; they mean so much to me.

I went upstairs and into my room. "Hey there, Gummy!"

My pet alligator was there, playing with a balloon. He's so cute with those big eyes and that gummy mouth. I love Gummy! He's the most precious pet that anypony could ever have!

I stopped the yawn that escaped my mouth, and I felt my eyelids getting droopy. But I had to do just a little more. Pinkie Pie never goes to sleep without cleaning up after a party!

"C'mon Gummy! Let's clean up this room 'till it's all sparkly!"

A dusty old town, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. I know its name because I was born there. It was 10 years ago today….and it was dark. Gloomy dark. There's the main street, a dirt path with nothing but dust and dirt.

Dark clouds that looked like grey dustballs covered the sky. I zipped towards my bed, quickly hiding myself under my blanket upon hearing the sound of thunder. Soon afterwards, rain fell.

I was alone in my room. Well, it was my room now. It used to be a room for 6 ponies. Of course, nopony stayed there forever. All of them had been adopted. Except me. Nopony wants to adopt me. They think I'm a little bit too crazy for them. But I know I'm not! I'm just….Pinkamena! Pinkamena Diane Pie. That's the name I was born with. I never got to know my parents. All I had was my caretaker, Mrs. Scarlet Mane. She was an old earth pony and she was very kind. Rather like Fluttershy, looking back now.

She was really like a grandma to me. At times, I called her "Granny Pie". She didn't mind though. In fact, she loved that as a nickname. She was always there for me. She even taught me to face my fears. Giggle at the ghosties! That's what she always sang to me when I was scared.

One night…everything changed. I heard something crash from the kitchen downstairs. When I checked it out, I saw Granny Pie on the floor, coughing non-stop. I quickly helped her to bed. She asked me to give her the medicine she always had, but her coughing got worse. Panicked, I called the doctor. It didn't take that long for him to come. It was a small town after all. The doctor was one of the nice ponies in the town. Of course, he knew why Granny Pie was always sick nowadays. Old age. I was a filly back then. A naive little filly. I thought she was gonna get better like she usually did. But the doctor didn't smile. I looked back at Granny Pie. She looked worn out. Tired. Exhausted.

I asked her to be alright. She told me what was happening. Then she gave me her last words. At first, I didn't get it. But when it happened…I got it. I learned about death. I cried like a water fountain. My eyes were red. And my cries echoed through the house like an Everfree banshee.

The next day, they took her. What was once the pony I called Granny Pie was now an empty corpse.

And it just got worse from there. Everypony in town accused me of killing her, somehow. I didn't. I know I didn't. I continued to live in the orphanage for a while, all alone. No friends, no family….no Granny Pie. I was one sad Pinkamena.

Everyday, I sat around in my room, only leaving when I got too hungry. Cupcakes. Yes, I love cupcakes. Granny Pie taught me how to bake them. The doctor visited me at least one day a week, to check up on me. He was worried. But I couldn't…I couldn't let go…I was too attached to Granny Pie. I became skinny and malnourished since I rarely ate anything else.

Then one day, the doctor came to me like usual, but this time, he had a gleeful smile on his face. He brought two ponies along.

When they entered my room, I shied away under my blanket, not wanting to see more mean adults in my sight.

"Are you little Pinkamena?" Mrs Cake asked me, to which I nod.

At first I was confused. The townsfolk never said my name nicely before. I turned to look at them. Their faces were different. They looked….nice.

"W-Who are they, doctor?" I asked.

"Pinkamena, meet Mr and Mrs Cake."

"W-Why are they here?"

I saw the doctor smile at me like he never did before.

"They're going to adopt you!"

I was surprised. But at the same time, I could feel my eyes welling up with tears.

They took me back with them. Even though I was officially adopted, I didn't want to change my name. They never seemed to mind. So they took me with them, to Ponyville. At first, I was scared. It was a new town. All of it seemed strange to me. But it felt different. It didn't feel as glum as that old town. We all walked together as we trotted through the town, 'till we reached Sugarcube Corner, their home. My new home.

We didn't speak much on the first day. I was still scared and sad. The Cakes tried to cheer me up. But I became sadder. I still missed Granny Pie.

Next day, I was out at the backyard, just playing with some rocks, piling them up. All of a sudden, the ground shook! Everything went wobbly! In the sky, there was a colourful explosion that sent a blast of wind in every direction. It went right though me, shaking the sad right out! It was so strong that it even made my mane and tail all frizzy and poofy!

I looked back at the sky. It brightened up and then a rainbow streaked though the sky. Looking at it, I couldn't remember feeling like that before. It felt so good that I just wanted to keep smiling forever! Then I remembered. Granny Pie's last words.

"Always look at the bright side of life, Pinkie."

I felt a tear coming down, but this time it was because of joy. From that day, I promised myself to keep smiling! And I wanted everyone else to smile, too. Mr and Mrs Cake! I wished for them to be here to see this. They had been working hard ever since they adopted me. I thought of running down the street, finding the Cakes and watching the rainbow with them. But it was already fading away. Then, a big idea hit me! Quickly, I zipped into the shop. Vroom!

The Cakes were out at the moment, so it was easy for me to unleash my plans, Pinkie Pie style!

It took me a while. Such a small filly for so many big things. I took some sweet goodies from the shop and party decorations from the store room. There was a lot of confetti, party hats and streamers! Next was music. I wondered about what kind of music they like. That was when I found some records lying around in the kitchen. I don't know how they got there but at least I had the perfect music.

As I was busy with the finishing touches, I heard the door open. It was the Cakes. I quickly hid under the table.

"So this was where the loud music came from." Mrs Cake commented.

"And our stuff!" Mr Cake said. He was more amused than angry. "What's all this anyway?"

"Surprise!" I shouted as I jumped out. "You like it? It's called a party!" I smiled my biggest smile.

At first, they were speechless. They didn't dare say anything. My smile turned upside down. Were they mad at me?

"Pinkie...you did this, just for us?" Mr Cake said.

I smiled nervously and nodded.

"Awww..." Mrs Cake cooed.

Both of them approached me, and gave me a big warm hug.

"You like it...I'm so happy!"

So we partied all night, just having a blast. That was when my cutie mark appeared; one blue balloon and two yellow ones.

"And that's how Pinkie Pie was made!" Oh no, I was supposed to say Equestria! Oh well, I think it's time for me to hit the hay.

Haha! _Hit_ the hay.

"Good night, Gummy!" I yawn, turning off my table lamp. "...goodnight, Equestria."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good? Bad? It's my first attempt on a sad fic like I said. :)<strong>

**R&R**


End file.
